


Wasted Land:Alpha Edition

by Samoacookie27



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoacookie27/pseuds/Samoacookie27
Summary: Basically what it says on the carton, with a few add ons and twists of my own.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night in the Australian bush, when they came upon the tiny farm. A trio of beta born junkers out for easy scrap metal. The solar panels around the wood farm house proved to be too tempting of a target to pass up.

The male with a bandaged head couldn't contain his glee as they stuffed their prizes into a large sack.

“Jackpot mates!” he crowed flashing a wide toothed grin. “I can't believe no one's stripped this farm yet.”

His friend, a wiry red headed girl with a nose ring shushed him. “Shut your gob and keep quiet!”

“Wot, I'm just sayin' ".

Red, scoffed at his carelessness. Did he really not know where they were? How much they were sticking their necks out right now? Clearly not. This was ‘hog territory'. “We ain't the first to try but the others were ‘noisy'. So ‘shut it', or we'll be cactus”.

“Heh heh, not likely. Ol' Ducky's loaded tonight" he snickered patting the gun strapped to his side. Red, just rolled her eyes. “Some dummies die dummies” her ma used to say.

“Like I trust you to land a shot. Believe me, if we wake the ‘Hog', we're-" Red’s words died in her throat as the lights inside the house flared to life, and the smell of enraged alpha filled her nostrils. There he stood in the door frame. A seven foot, 500 pound monstrosity out to punish little junkers who dared wander into his territory. “Dead…we're dead".

“Tuck in tail kiddies!” Old Gran, shouted scrambling behind a large rock. The two younger junkers swiftly joined her as compressed scrap metal blew around them.

“I told you!” Red, screamed at Tick “I told you he'd hear! Now we're-wait what are you doing?!” Had Tick lost his mind, why was he standing.

“I'm puttin' him down" he growled cocking Ducky “say hello to Ducky, you-AAAH!” the scrawny beta did not have time to react as Roadhog's chained hook snaked out with expert precision to snag around his waist. With a sharp tug the hapless thief found himself dangling off the ground; Ducky and the scrap left forgotten in the dirt, and a crushing grip around his throat. Forced face to face, he stared helplessly into the glassy lenses of the Hog’s gasmask. The alpha was clearly out for blood but the fact that he hadn't killed him yet bode well. Maybe there was a way out of this?

“Hkk…No! Let me ‘cough' go…and these are yours mate! Plus…our scrap and weapons ‘cough' even Ol' Ducky, please?!” After a long pause, Tick feared Roadhog wasn't going for it, but then slowly he was released from his strangling hold.

Not wanting to prolong this terrifying encounter, Tick, Red, and Gran, ran as fast as they could into the black night.

Mako, watched the beta thieves flee like the unwanted pests they were. “Good riddance to them” he murmured to himself. Lowering his gaze, Roadhog took in the scrap and weapons at his feet. Melrose swelled in his chest; was this really all they had to offer? Maybe he should’ve just killed them. But then again…

“World deserves them. They could scrap every here and it wouldn't get them a mile towards a real city”. With a strained grunt, the old alpha bent down to gather his loot “but it'll get me something”.

It was time to cash in.


	2. Welcome to Junkertown

Roadhog, stood before the large mechanized gates of Junkertown, waiting for the gatekeeper to let him in. The sack of scrap metal was slung over his shoulder.

"Hope you aren't armed Roadhog," the grisely voice crackled over the loudspeaker system " the Queen ain't givin' ya permission to carry here".

"The Queen...Queen of nothing" he snorted to himself. Who was that woman kidding? Only herself really.  
Junkertown was no thriving community in the midst of nuclear fallout, and nor was it a bastion of civility either. No...this 'town' was a festering cesspool. A cruel mockery of what used to be and what the Australian Liberation Front fought for. This, is was just a pen for animals with human faces.Then again, they were all animals on the inside anyway. They deseved Junkertown.

The sound of giant grinding gears and metallic straining heralded the gates being opened at last. Roadhog, readjusted his load, and stepped inside.

At this time of day, there wasn't a lot of people out and about, and that's how preferred it. Less people meant less trouble, well usually anyway. Particularly right now, since the tell tale signs of rut were upon him. Roadhog, needed some suppressants and other things, hopefully Junkertown was good for something.  
The old rebel lumbered down the streets of dust and metal to stop at a small hole in the wall shop with the lettering 'Bruce's Scrap Shop' above the door. Old Bruce, was a friend; one of the few who didn't deserve to rot here. Such a inventive mind, forced to fight over twisted iron and rusted steel like the rest.

Bruce, sat on the floor of his shop leaning over his newest project. When he heard heavy foot falls approaching. For a split second, he feared it was the Queen's men come to collect on his 'taxes'. Thankfully it was a different and welcome face.

"Mako? Holy...what uh, what brings you back here? Last I heard, you got on the Queen's bad side and went on a walk about". The hulking junker gestered 'hello' to the older alpha, and presented his loot to the portly man. He knew what he was here for. "Ah, the usual. Plus you 'can' pay this time. Well that's a new development "he smiled.

Eyeing him up and down, Bruce, took the sack and began digging into one of the crates stacked against the wall. " Good for me, the Queen sends her puffed up bastards to collect if I can't pay my taxes." Withdrawing with a arm full of yellow canisters. " Some things never change eh? Afraid I don't have any suppressants, stocks on that are low this month. You're just gonna have to suffer through it this time around-just keep the coins, for old times sake".

That wasn't what Roadhog, wanted to hear. His rut was coming, that meant he would be getting sloppy. He'd have to make himself scarce again if Bruce, couldn't help him. A gnarled hand on his forearm snapped him to attention, it was Bruce. The aged engineer was giving him a look "Walk about or no I'm glad you came back...the world wants to forget about blokes like us, Mako. They want us to stay quiet. Don't give em the satisfaction".

Canisters in hand, Mako, bid Bruce, farewell. Not being in a big rush and finding himself thirsty, a drink was in order.

"This town had to be good for something" he grumbled walking towards the seedy local bar.


	3. Damnable Instinct

The sun was passing its zenith on good old Oz. The stifling heat had left the atmosphere only to setttle itself under Roadhog's skin; making it lightly sweat.

The big pig growled at the few who dared look at him. The smell of unclaimed omegas and other alphas was putting him on edge. 

Their scents were everywhere.Soft. Sweet. Loud. Agressive. Challenge ready. "GRUH!!" Mako, shook himselft hard. Now was not the time to give into his instincts. The last thing he needed was to lose control and fuck some helpless omega until they were stuck on his knot, and carrying his piglets. Not that the idea wasn't pleasing to his baser instincts that were currently screaming in his mind to do just that.

"Been on suppressants too long" Roadhog mumbled. Perhaps he would consider doing just that...after a beer of course.

_________________________________________________________

Jamison Fawkes, or Junkrat, as he liked to be call, was in trouble. Not to say he wasn't always in trouble, hell he welcomed it more often than not. There was nothing he found a good explosive could not cure. Whether it be a pack of mutated dingos or a pack of angry junkers out for his treasure. A well placed land mine here, a barrage of bouncy bombs there-BOOM! Problem solved yeah?  
Well that used to be the case until her 'royal pain in the arse' declared that he was no longer allowed to carry in Junker Town.

If he were the suspicious sort, Junkrat, would think that the queen wanted him to be a easy target. How else would a cute, and positively helpless omega like himself, wind up in a seedy bar, surrounded by thugs?  
There were four of them. Two big alpha bruisers, a greasy looking beta with a cow skull, and shockingly a omega that looked more delicate than him. No doubt he was the mate to one of the alphas. Judging from the way he hovered near the brunette with the beard, he'd assume it was him. Said alpha held a firm grip on his bomb vest, giving a stern glare that made Junkrat, inwardly shrink.

While it wasn't in a proper alpha's nature to harm a omega--it was the beta with the deer knife, he was the most concerned with. From the corner of his eye. He could see the well kept weapon glinting in the dim light of the bar.

"It's very simple" the beta man said " Talk, or I hurt you. Now which will it be?"

"Gentlemen" Junkrat, pleaded "T-this is all a big misunderstanding. If I knew where a priceless treasure was buried, I'd be 'thrilled' to tell the queen all about it--but I don't! So...problem solved yeah?"

"Afraid not" Beardy, replied balling his fists to show off his massive arms.

"You've run your mouth one too many times, Junkrat" Cowboy, sneered " the queen knows you're hidin' something. Now why don't you be a good little omega, and tell us where it is? Or, we 'bleed' ya--or fuck ys until you do. I happen to know a few blokes who are willing to payto plow your arse already".

Images dancing in his over active imagination of strange alphas violating him did not bode well for Junkrat's, waning confidence or safety. "Like I said, I don't 'know, about any treasure." Just then a most appealing smell hit his nostrils. It was musky, strong, and above all else an alpha. A alpha in rut to be specific. From where he stood, he could see him. A beefy imposing individual wearing a ponytail and a gasmask, sat drinking a beer at the bar. If he could just get him to react. A smile spread his thin lips. "But if I 'did'--and I'm not saying I do. I'd only share it with a 'friend'. The kind of friend that would kill to get you out of a jam!" He was shouting a bit now "A friend like that...I'D GIVE HIM A TEN PERCENT SHARE!" The mad bomber proclaimed, gesturing wildly at the now lone patron at the bar.

The large alpha turned his head in mild confusion--ever silent and not reacting the way Junkrat had hoped.

The stab happy beta wasn't impressed and walked over to the counter. " I know you," he began " the queen don't like you". Mako just sat there, ignoring the increasingly frightened omega's bids--doing his level best anyway. The lanky blondes scent was proving hard to ignore. This jumped up beta wanker wasn't helping either, and he was 'still' talking. "Don't think she's forgotten what you did. But I'm willing to forget I saw you...for old times sake" Cowboy, had failed to notice how hard Roadhog, was gripping the handle of his mug. " Just sit there likea good little piggy, and there'll be no reason to make you 'squeal'". To add insult to injury, the deer knife flicked out, shattering Roadhog's drink.

That. Was. A. Big. Mistake.

Junkrat's mouth ran dry as Cowboy, returned, brandishing the now dripping steel under his nose. His last hope had died.

"Queen don't mind if we damage you. Hell she prefers it--ACK!!" Cowboy, dropped to the floor like a sack of flour. In his place stood a very thirsty, very horny, very pissed off Hog. 

"Who's next?"

"He is" Junkrat grinned. 

_________________________________________________________

"I knew it!" Junkrat, laughed surveying the ruined remnants of the bar. "I knew you looked like a fine, upstanding sort!" Looks like he'd live to see the next day after all. It was a grand feeling. His new alpha bodyguard was back at the bar putting back ankther beer, while the bar keep cowered on the far end. "Oh yeah. About that treasure. What did we agree on? Er~twenty--ten percent of it?"

"Fifty" was Roadhog's, reply as he rose to leave with his new omega in tow. Junkrat, hobbled behind his wide gait.

"Fifty? That's a good one mate, you're funny! Best I can do is thir--'twenty five' percent".

"..."

"Ya know, you drive a pretty hard bargain big fella', and since you're such a catch n'all, I'll raise me offer to twenty eight!"

This time Roadhog, did resond though not in the way he expected. The intimidating man grabbed the smaller junker and yanked him down a long side alley. Stomping over debris as he went.

"Oi oi, c'mon now big guy, no need to act --WAH!" felt the air leave his lungs as his back collided with the alley wall. For a moment he feared his new found partner was about to beat the day lights out of him. But the blows never came. Heart in his throat, and mouth full of cotton. Junkrat, braced himself for a punch that never came. Roadhog, wasn't attacking him for his treasure after all. Although judging from the way the huge alpha enveloped hom with his heated body, and the hard scent leaking from his pores. It was clear he was after something the little crazy omega could get into. "Steady there mate" the blonde soothed "Ol' Jamison's gotcha." 

Making his movements slow and deliberate. Junkrat, reached out to ru n his hands down Roadhog's, tattooed girth. Resulting in Roadhog, shudder and groaning with appreciation.

"Ya know~I wouldn't say no to lettin' you fuck me if you'll settle for thirty". 

One firm yank and the omega was brought to his knees. It was time to put that big mouth to work. As much as he yearned to ream the little rat silly, Roadhog, abstained. He didn't want to break in his new boss--at least not yet.

Junkrat, took no offense to being manhandled in fact he loved a guy who took initiative. Never one to be the shy type, Jamison, pulled down the worn dungarees to reveal Roadhog's, impressive package "Noice dilly mate. Let's give er a go". Junkrat, gave his partner a lusty grin who nodded and growled lowly, pressing his face closer against his pulsing nether region. Doing as he was bidden to do--he licked the tip, then with broader licks down the meaty shaft that left the alpha groaning and leaning heavier to brace one arm against the wall. Roadhog's, other hand pressed down on Jamison's, head. Ringed fingers dug slightly into his scalp, only spurred the omega on.

Once fully lubed, Junkrat, realized how big it actually was, and what a tight fit it would be. Junkrat, wasn't exactly a virgin and had tried his fair share of guys, but none of them could boast having a cock like Roadhog, had.

"Oh fuck," Junkrat, purred giving the heavy balls a gentle squeeze. Mentally jotting down how the big man would thrust his hips slowly upwards, stroking his blonde locks. It turned him on greatly, but knew he'd need some preparation in order for Roadhog's cock to fit comfortably. Sure an omega like himself was naturally more malleable than a regular bloke. Crazy he may be, but he wasn't so stupid as to raw dog it with this monster of a alpha. So, he began to suck his own fingers while stimulating Mako, with his prosthetic hand.

Mako, hummed lowly and thrust his hips upwards to get as much friction as possible from Junkrat's hand, which couldn't reach around his dick properly, due to its' clanky metal joints; so he had to twist his waist every now andbthen ro ensure that the little omega kept the rhythm just right.

"You like that big guy?" Junkrat, panted probbing and stretching his hole. "Imagine how great you'll feel once you accept forty percent". He didn't answer.

All of a sudden, Roadhog, pushed Junkrat, back on the ground, causing a chilling thrill to race up his spine.

"W-what are you--" But he never got to say anymore for Roadhog, decided he was not going to wait any longer. The big porker dropped to his padded knees, his legs spread widely, and leaned over his omega until his enormous cock was rubbing against Junkrat's, hole, already slick with saliva and now getting even wetter with pre-cum. Junkrat, gasped loudly but bit back a pained whimper, forcing himself to breathe while taking in the massive girth.

"Get ready" was his only warning before he felt a massive force of pleasure and pain surge within him.

"Ah~!" Ya really are big!" It took a lot of self control not to cum right then and there. The pace was rough and fast and had the little omega gasping moaning and clawing at his alpha's bandaged arm--whether he sought to do anything was unclear--and at one point, the thrusting got so intense his eyes began to tear up a bit. It was not uncomfortable, it was just so overwhelming. Even without getting his own touched, Jamison, could feel the familiar tightness in his stomache, like a warm coil being wound up in his lower abs. It was amazing, and he moaned louder, clutching Roadhog's, arm tighter--hanging on for dear life. 

"Aahh~Ah! Gimme more please!"

Roadhog, was in complete estacy, the nutty beanpole of a omega felt so good enveloping his man meat in pleasurable heat, that only a omega could provide.

Junkrat, came, still untouched with a cry that was no doubt audible to any passerby on the street; and his ass clenches seemed to spur on his alpha bodyguard enough to cum as well. The tightness in his stomache became undone and he felt light as a feather. His jaws slack and his eyes squeezed shut.

Roadhog's, cum shot deep into him, and there was so much of it, the smaller junker didn't think he could take it all, but then Mako, pulled back and away, to make the lovely fluids slide down his thighs.

Coming down from his high, Junkrat, sighed shakily "Hooley Dooley," he laughed softly, allowing Roadhog, to shift his limp body to rest against his rotund gut "you really are worth every penny, big guy. Alright you've convinced me. Fifty percent it is".

Roadhog, rather pleased with himself, nodded in agreement. Junkrat, shivered at the big hands stroking his lanky body down from his intense sex high.

" Oi, I didn't tell you my name did I? Jamison's, the name. Bombs are my game. Most folks call me Junkrat".

"Roadhog," was the big man's reply.

Junkrat, smiled and snuggled in close. "Ya know what Roadhog, I think we're gonna go do great things together". The two junkers lapsed into silence with the fading light. The deal was done.

"He's a liar" Mako, contemplated "lies to himself mostly. But he ain't the quiet type. The world deserves him--deserves the both of us; and we'll make sure they don't forget it". 

THE END


End file.
